Certain semiconductor devices, such as SRAMs, DRAMS, or DDR-DRAMs (DRAMs with double data rate), may be inserted in an appropriate device module, with the electrical connections or pins of the semiconductor device coming in contact with the corresponding module pads. After the incorporation of the semiconductor device into the device module, in particular after the soldering of the pins, which is are in a housing of the semiconductor device, to the module pads, a test may be performed by an appropriate testing device to determine whether the pins of the semiconductor device effectively contact the respective module pads.
This Discussion of the Background section is provided for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.